Langrey
Eldest prince of Artolia, but not its crown prince. That honor belongs to the son of the queen regnant, Prince Kristoff, per the traditions of Artolian succession. Nevertheless, there are those who argue that since Langrey's mother was of a birth more noble than the queen's the throne by right is his, and Artolia has been embroiled in conflict since the princes were mere babies. Langrey's wishes for Artolian prosperity are genuine, and he laments his kingdom does not enjoy the wealth its neighbors do. It is for that very reason, the future welfare of his homeland, that Langrey seeks to rule. Personality Langrey is very arrogant, but his care for his kingdom is sound and believes Artolia's longevity and prosperity would best be left under his rule. Background Langrey is the illegitimate child and first son of the Artolian King, however it is his half-brother Kristoff that is the true heir to the throne. Artolia have been since in conflict since the brothers were babies. Weary of all of succession controversy, Margrave Roienbourg, the primary caretaker of the brothers, removed himself from the kingdom to his own estate. After the death of the king, Villnore sided with Langrey in war for the throne. Battle Langrey is a member of the Sorcerer class, which gives him an attack range of three and a movement range of three. Sorcerers use Wands their weapon and can equip light armor such as, crowns, cloaks, gloves, and boots. He also has access to male-sorcerer exclusive Robes because of his gender. Despite being a Seraphic Gate character, Langrey does not have any stand-out attributes like Kristoff and Roienbourg over the story-mode characters of their respective classes and is no different than the other sorcerers other than initial spell list. He comes with Dark Savior and Frigid Damsel already learned. Initial Spells *'Frigid Damsel' *'Dark Savior' Soul Crush "Revere the royal hand that strikes you down!" *'Great Magic' Sacrifice Cannot be sacrificed. Recruitment Langrey can assist as a guest character in Chapter 5 by having a total of two characters sacrificed before the end of Chapter 4. Choosing to obtain Langrey's assistance as a guest forgoes the assistance Kristoff or Roienbourg. Langrey cannot be recruited as a party member in Story-Mode. Langrey will be recruited upon defeat at the third floor of the Seraphic Gate. Trivia *'Truthade Profile:' :Langrey was taught to wield a blade alongside Kristoff when the two were little, but the elder brother proved to clumsy and unathletic to be of any worth as a swordsman, and so the bookish youth took to the solitary and utterly stationary study of sorcery. :Only once in an age one born gifted in the arts of magic ascend to the throne of Artolia. Yet for all Langrey's posturing, the mere act of rising to the throne leaves him short of breath. *Langrey is the only Seraphic Gate character without any stand-out abilities over his class. *Langrey is oddly very meek in the Seraphic Gate, as far as consistently yielding to his younger brother's domineering change in personality. Gallery langrey.png|Langrey concept art Langrey03.png|Langrey expressions Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Male Category:Sorcerer